BlackGatomon
BlackGatomon is a Demon Beast Digimon. An impressive virus type of Gatomon with a pitch black fur coat, this pure evil child wanders the eerie darkness. The mutation of Gatomon that makes BlackGatomon is quite rare, and its population is pretty low. Both malicious and prideful, this messed-up Digimon loves bullying the weak. It's basically a dark type Digimon that Digivolved into a dark angel version of Gatomon.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. Attacks * : Uses its large claws to slice up the enemy. * : Quickly kicks an enemy. *'Cat's Eyes'This attack is named "Feline's Eye" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Cat's Eye): A glimmer from its eyes charms the enemy. *'Cat Tail': Uses its cute tail to slap the enemy. *'Dangerous Love' (Danger Love): A dangerous charm to take control. Design BlackGatomon appears similar to a black cat wearing large purple and red striped gloves with black claws sticking out of them. Its ears are large with tufts of purple hair on the tips reminiscent of a . Its tail has purple stripes with a tuft on the end and lacks a Holy Ring on it. Etymologies ;BlackTailmon (ブラックテイルモン) Official romanization in the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(En:) *Tail. ;BlackGatomon Name used in American English media. *(En:) *(Esp:) Gato (lit. " "). Fiction Digimon Digital Card Battle The BKGatomon card is #133 and is a Rookie level Darkness-type card with 520 HP, needing 0 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Lightning Paw", inflicts 360 damage, its attack, "Lightning Kick", inflicts 300 damage, and its attack, "Cat's Eyes", inflicts 240 damage, and reduces the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "If opponent's Level is A, opponent's HP are halved." Digimon World Data Squad BlackGatomon is one of 's digivolutions. The requirements for BlackGatomon are having Garurumon (Black) as a digivolution, have 200+ LUCK, defeated 5+ VB Digimon, and have used the support command 20+ times. Digimon World Re:Digitize BlackGatomon is found in Powdery Cliff and is waiting for a frozen flower to melt. Once this is dealt with, BlackGatomon joins the City and sells cold dishes at night time. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode BlackGatomon digivolves from Gabumon, DemiDevimon, Salamon, and Renamon, and can digivolve to LadyDevimon, WaruMonzaemon, and MagnaAngemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A BlackGatomon in Ship 3.0 Cabin asks the to bring it any pirate treasure, and will buy any that the Hero brings to it. BlackGatomon is a Dark Virus type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Salamon, Lopmon, and DemiDevimon, and can digivolve into LadyDevimon, , and Meicrackmon Vicious Mode. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth BlackGatomon is a Dark Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Impmon, Renamon, and Lopmon, and can digivolve to Cyberdramon, LadyDevimon, Knightmon, and WereGarurumon (Black). Its special attack is Lightning Paw and its support skill is Nightmare Soldiers which increases damage from Dark attacks by 15%. In Complete Edition, BlackGatomon can also digivolve from Chuumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory BlackGatomon is #128 and is a Dark Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Impmon, Renamon, Lopmon, and Chuumon, and can digivolve to Cyberdramon, LadyDevimon, Knightmon, and WereGarurumon (Black). Its special attack is Lightning Paw and its support skill is Nightmare Soldiers which increases damage from Dark attacks by 15%. Digimon Masters BlackGatomon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon digivolved from Salamon. It digivolves into LadyDevimon at LVL 25 and Minervamon at LVL 41. Digimon Soul Chaser BlackGatomon digivolves from Salamon and can digivolve to LadyDevimon. Digimon Links BlackGatomon digivolves from Impmon, Renamon, and Lopmon and can digivolve to Cyberdramon, LadyDevimon, Knightmon, and WereGarurumon (Black). Digimon ReArise BlackGatomon digivolves from Salamon and can digivolve to LadyDevimon. Notes and references